


How much you love me

by hamiltonxtwo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonxtwo/pseuds/hamiltonxtwo
Summary: Just some fluffy random scene between Lewis and Seb.





	How much you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me one evening and I thought I'd share it with you.  
> I just need to compensate all my feelings somehow.

“I just need you to show me that you love me as much I love you.” Sebastian whispered. He said it so quietly that Lewis would have wondered if Seb said these words at all if he hadn't felt Seb’s lips moving against his. Lewis’ grip tightened around Sebastians thighs and he pulled back so he could meet his eyes. 

They just came back from the last race and Seb was feeling unsteady and emotional. With Lewis already winning half the races so far, he just needed something. Something that made him feel like he still deserved all of this. 

He didn’t like to not be in control of his emotions and he already thought of taking back what he said before Lewis could continue staring at him like this. With so much love that it spilled over and became manifest in every touch they shared. 

Lewis was gently caressing his cheek and combing through his hair and it just felt so nice to be touched. To be loved. Seb found himself tilting his head into Lewis’ hand and closing his eyes. That gave Lewis the chance to place a kiss on either of them and he moved on to his nose, his cheekbones, his jawline. Until he finally stopped at the corner of his mouth. 

“I love you. Everything about you. You’re perfect. And you deserve this, Sebastian. All of it.” Seb could feel Lewis’ hot breath ghosting over his lips while he absorbed the words he needed to hear to clam down the nasty voices in his head. 

Wrapping his arms around Lewis’ neck he pulled him even closer and leaned his forehead against his. “Thank you.”  
“You think that was it?” Lewis chuckled lightly. “There are million ways more to show you how much I love you.” Lewis smiled and gently pushed Seb back against the bed.


End file.
